


Airport Selfie Drabble

by Vibrant_D



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_D/pseuds/Vibrant_D
Summary: He took that picture.  I took off with it.





	Airport Selfie Drabble

 

I’ve been delayed before, many times, but never on the way to a talk show appearance.I am going to miss out on something good if this shit doesn’t sort itself out.This isn’t just a minor annoyance or a few hours of fun I’m missing out on, like back in the day.My career is picking up steam and Brian tells me how important the talk show appearances are, frequently.Feeling on edge, I know all I can do is distract myself.Looking through my phone and bag, I find a few things to catch my attention, but not for long.My mind keeps going back to all the what if’s.Running out of things to watch, songs to listen to, books to crack open, I realize that I’m anxious and bored.What a dreadful combination of feelings.I send out a couple messages trying to catch up with friends and family.No one is responding to my texts and DMs, which is weird.I guess everyone is hunkered down for the storm and I’m on my own.Restlessness doesn’t begin to explain how I start to feel. 

 

Then it comes to me.I could entertain myself with comments on my story.It’s been ages since I posted a selfie.Having a duh moment, I realize that the fans are always there to engage me.They can help me cope, if all else fails.I don’t want to abuse my social media platforms, but I guess this is as good a reason as any to use it.Everyone else uses SM for attention too. I can be allowed to do so once in a while. 

 

The selfie doesn’t have to be perfect, so I snap one and judge it as good enough.I’m not really sure what I’m trying to convey with this.Nothing at all, I suppose, just pay attention to me.Just another mindless pic for a mindless app.Uploading the selfie, I take a deep breath waiting for the first message to roll in. 

 

Here they come.Everyone saying I’m hot, sexy, damn boy, etc.The usual fare.Then to my great surprise I see a familiar name.It’s Armie.He commented:Remembering the old days of us being stuck in the airport together.You look good, kid. 

 

Wow.I’m blown away.I expected something a little more biting or sarcastic about selfie culture or self-promotion.He thinks I look good?I mean, I guess so, for sitting in the airport for hours in a hoodie.Then I fall into my memories of the old days too.And one memory in particular jolts me and I decide I need some privacy.Making my way to the restroom, I go to the farthest stall from the door in hopes I don’t get disturbed.Before I close the door I’m already hard.That’s what he does to me.One minute going about my business, then next having an inescapable urge to touch myself. 

 

The restroom is clean, thank goodness.I unzip my pants and suck in a quick breath after my hand makes contact with my cock.My touch feels like a relief to the intense pressure I feel.I rest my hand against the wall and lay my head there and start stroking as slowly as I can manage.I don’t want to rush this. 

 

On the way back from wrapping CMBYN, it was just the two of us.Armie was making a connecting flight at La Guardia and I was going home.There were so many emotions running through my head about leaving him, that I was anxious, obviously nervous.He could tell.I think he was too, because he knew it would be weeks, maybe months, before we saw each other again.As we departed the plane he turned to me, put his hand on my shoulder and lowered his lips to my ear.“Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes.I’ll go in first and be in the farthest stall from the door,” he whispered.I pulled back with wide eyes and looked into his.He nodded at me and I couldn’t help but nod back, gulping down the fear that came with the proposition.We were always careful not to get caught, up until this point.Public sex in an airport?I guess the doors go down to the floor, so as long as we were quiet, maybe we could pull this off. 

 

I did as I was told and waited the 5 minutes.Finding him in the last stall, I looked around.No one was watching, so I lightly knocked on the door.He cracked it open and pulled me in by grabbing my shirt in his fist.He pulled me close wrapping his arms tightly around my back and kissed me hard, shoving his tongue into my mouth.I felt my cock immediately harden and strain against my jeans.My heart was racing, knowing that this was incredibly risky for both of us.The kiss was powerful and sensual at the same time. 

 

Armie pulled back and then leaned into my ear again.“I’m going to blow you and you need to be as quiet as possible.Put your hand over your mouth, okay?Bite down on your forearm if you have to.But be quiet.”

 

I did as told again and put my palm over my mouth.Armie looked down on me and shoved me into the stall door.My weight making a thump as I made contact with it.With my hips jutting forward.Armie leaned down and then dropped to his knees.He looked up in my eyes as he unzipped my pants and pulled them down with my underwear in one fell swoop.I had to stifle my first moan when his mouth made contact with the head of my cock, his hands firmly gripping my ass.Breathing deeply, I began to shudder as he took the rest of me into his mouth.His mouth worked skillfully, expertly as he slid up and down the length of me.With my free hand, I grabbed a fistful of his hair and made my way deeper into his mouth, reaching the back of his throat.Armie gagged and it was a beautiful noise.He pulled back and looked up at me with a few tears streaming from the corners of his eyes.I wanted to pull him to his feet and kiss him, wiping away the tears, but he was too quick and went back to work.I wanted to cry out, show him how much I loved the pleasure he was giving me, but all I could do was take deep breaths as I continued shuddering.Being unable to help myself, I started saying fuck over and over into my muffled hand.Armie was obviously disturbed by this and he dug his fingernails into my ass cheeks.My body tensed at the pain and I reached my other hand up, now holding both against my mouth.I was on the edge of losing it completely, but then my orgasm came and I spilled into his mouth with such forceI thought I might faint.My legs were weak, but he had me.He always had me.Getting up from the ground, he managed to hold me the entire way, never letting go.He moved his hands from my ass to a tight grip of my back.Looking down into my eyes he asked, “You still nervous?”A smile spread across my face.“How could I be after that?”He smirked and landed a tender kiss on my lips.“I thought you needed some calming down and I wanted to help.”He spent a few moments kissing my forehead, face and neck before looking in my eyes again.“Thank you, Armie.No one makes me feel the way you do.”He responded sweetly, “I know babe, I feel the same way about you.I hate to say it, but we should go before we get caught.You leave first.And until we meet again...” He kissed me one last time and I had to go.I made myself move with the reassurance that I would see him again and we would have the press tour to reconnect.A bittersweet goodbye. 

 

Walking myself through that memory was so sensual and warm.My slow stroking got me through to the end of recalling every detail and I was so transported I forgot where I was and came all over the bathroom wall.Before wiping it up, I snapped a picture of the cum.Nasty, I know.But I thought Armie might appreciate it.Sending him the pic in an encrypted email to his private address, just to be safe.I pulled up IG to respond to his comment.I wrote:Thanks, Armie.I just thought about our airport adventures too.Check your email. 

 

I waited, feeling a little nervous about what I’d done.Seconding guessing if that was even appropriate.I got a reply to the email:I miss you, dirty boy. 

 

Laughing to myself, I think:mission accomplished. I’m not nervous or bored anymore.I’m just calm and happy knowing that Armie and I have a lifetime more of memories to make. 


End file.
